Hurricane
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Não importa o que aconteça, vocês nunca vão esquecer. É maior, é grande demais para que seja guardado na inconsciência.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Hurricane

**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Spoilers: **Bom... seguirei boa parte do canon até o final do sétimo. Na verdade, só muda alguns detalhes. Só ignorem o epílogo. Ignorem MESMO.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens e ambientes não me pertencem e sim à _J.K. Rowling_.

**N/A: **Bom, serei rápida. Essa fic vem de uma loucura minha e de escutar muito _Hurricane _do _30 Seconds to Mars. _Não é uma songfic. Obrigada à Arícya Magnail por ter betado essa fic e por ser uma linda que tá me ajudando com ela. Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem vindos.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Prólogo<strong>

Engraçado como pequenas decisões são capazes de mudar vidas. Daquelas pequenas mesmo, do tipo se você vai para a casa de táxi ou a pé. Às vezes no táxi, você pode encontrar um motorista que é um velho pedófilo e que fará de tudo para passar as mãos em você, enquanto que, se você fosse a pé, poderia se encontrar com o homem da sua vida que a faria feliz por incontáveis anos e vocês passariam sua velhice juntos numa casa de campo. Pena que, grande parte das vezes, nós não temos realmente escolhas porque tudo está escrito, certo? Tudo está predestinado a acontecer de forma que você não tenha opções além de seguir o caminho que já foi decidido sem ser consultado por você. Que outra opção você tem além de seguir o que já foi escrito?

Isso levou Hermione a ficar parada no corredor da Sala Precisa por muito tempo. Ela estava de fato intrigada com o que Harry tinha dito sobre Draco Malfoy sumir do Mapa do Maroto por muito tempo sem realmente sair dos terrenos da escola. Não foi difícil para ela supor que ele talvez estivesse ali, uma vez que essa era a coisa mais provável de estar acontecendo. Então, assim que terminou os deveres de casa, disse a Rony que iria ler em algum lugar mais calmo, devido ao tumulto da biblioteca por conta dos exames que se aproximavam. Ao invés disso, se virou no corredor e se sentou no chão frio de pedra, esperando que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Malfoy aparecesse. Tinha olhado no Mapa do Maroto quando ele sumira e isso fazia exatas quatro horas.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, ainda olhando para o mapa, para garantir que ele não saísse por outro lado, lhe dando trabalho à toa. Isso a fez questionar o que exatamente ela estava fazendo ali. Esperando por Draco Malfoy, mas o que faria depois que ele aparecesse? Mandaria-o parar com seus planos, sejam esses quais forem? E se ele a azarasse? O plano que ela montara era completamente substancial e tinha falhas imensas. Malfoy não a escutaria nem que ela fosse a garota mais bonita da escola – coisa que ela sabia que não era –, especialmente considerando o fato que, talvez, eles se odiassem, mas ela não tinha pensado nisso. Nunca se sentira tão boba na vida.

"Mal feito, feito." Sussurrou, escondendo os segredos da escola e deixando o mapa de lado.

Fechou os olhos pensando que, talvez, ela poderia dar um cochilo ali mesmo. Estava tão cansada das incontáveis horas que passara estudando e suas pálpebras pesavam. Sabia que, se suas teorias estivessem corretas, Malfoy apareceria e não hesitaria em azará-la. Isso foi o que a impulsionou a manter os olhos abertos o máximo de tempo que pôde. Não resistiria por muito tempo, isso era sem dúvidas, então começou a usar um método que sempre funcionou quando ela era mais nova e tinha que estudar para as provas, apesar do cansaço. Começou a pensar em todas as doze propriedades do uso do sangue do dragão, mas nenhuma lhe vinha à cabeça, tamanho o cansaço.

"Talvez se eu cochilar só um pouquinho." Murmurou, bocejando.

"Granger?" Uma voz grossa e ríspida falou, fazendo Hermione se levantar em um salto.

Era Malfoy, recém-saído da Sala Precisa. Ela estava certa, afinal, mas não teve muito tempo para comemorar, visto que o loiro apontava a varinha para ela e a encarava com um olhar de ódio. Sabia, só pelas feições e por sua postura, que Draco estava extremamente cansado. Seus cabelos, sempre tão arrumados com o gel, estavam caídos na testa de qualquer maneira, sujos e sem corte. Suas roupas, sempre tão maculadas, estavam extremamente puídas, a camisa semiaberta, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Era decepcionante, até deprimente, que ele se reduzisse a um estado tão inferior. Talvez por ela estar acostumada com toda a pompa que ele carregava, aquilo simplesmente não parecia certo.

"Estava me seguindo, sangue ruim?" Seu tom era de puro desprezo com a aversão tão habitual a ela que simplesmente recuou contra a parede, tentando se manter em pé apesar do medo que corria pelo seu corpo. "Potter que mandou?"

"Sim e não." Respondeu Hermione, respirando devagar com o objetivo de manter a calma e não fraquejar diante dele.

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele estava mais perto, a varinha apontada diretamente para a barriga da garota.

Ela podia sentir a respiração entrecortada do garoto que era um reflexo total de seu nervosismo. Hermione sabia que Draco, por mais que a odiasse, não tinha coragem o suficiente para feri-la de qualquer maneira. Além disso, ele estava fraco, cansado. Não tinha qualquer plano de machucá-la se não fosse extremamente necessário e, até aquele momento, ainda não era o caso. Ela não pretendia irritá-lo, por mais que soubesse que a última coisa que aconteceria era ele ficar feliz em vê-la.

"Eu vim para dizer que," Começou Hermione, olhando fixamente nos olhos cinza e duros do garoto. "Não importa qual seja seu plano, você não precisa executá-lo sozinho."

Draco riu. Uma risada demoníaca, nervosa. Sua pose estava completamente desfeita. Ele, que apesar de todos os desaforos deferidos e dos xingamentos constantes, sempre fora uma pessoa completamente controlada, sem perder toda a arrogância habitual. Sempre tão impassível, inabalável, era um milagre vê-lo de tal forma. Hermione sabia que deveria ser a única pessoa que jamais o vira naquele estado, mas não sabia se estava feliz por isso.

"Ninguém pode me ajudar, Granger." Ele falou, chegando mais perto dela, de tal forma que seus rostos quase se tocavam. "Muito menos você."

Deu um passo para trás, tomando distância. Não disse mais nada. Simplesmente guardou a varinha no bolso e se virou para sair. Era óbvio que ele sabia que Hermione não teria a coragem de azará-lo, principalmente se isso fosse fazê-la perder pontos para Grifinória. Além disso, ela não faria nada com ele sem motivos. Não era cruel, muito menos sádica. Ela era Hermione Granger.

"Espera, Malfoy." Hermione gritou, saindo de seu estado congelado antes que ele pudesse sumir pelo corredor.

Para a surpresa de ambos, ele estacou, levando a crer que escutaria o que ela queria falar. Aliviada, a castanha correu para ele, puxando-o pelo braço para fazê-lo virar-se. Ele continuava com seu ar arrogante, mas, aparentemente, não tinha planos de tirar a varinha do bolso de novo e estuporá-la. _Ou pior._

"Só me escuta." Ela continuou, depois de ter certeza de que ele realmente prestava atenção no que ela estava falando. "Eu sei que eu sou uma pessoa que você não pode confiar e que, evidentemente, você não me suporta. Ou melhor, me odeia. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou te denunciar. Não vou falar para o Dumbledore sobre os momentos que você passa na Sala Precisa, muito menos para Harry que eu te vi saindo de lá. Só espero que você entenda que eu não quero nada de mal para você, apesar de tudo."

Quando ela terminou, ele simplesmente assentiu e se desvencilhou da mão dela. Continuou andando, mas parou de novo. Por um mísero momento, Hermione acreditou que ele tinha alguma coisa para falar e ele realmente se virou para fazê-lo, mas não precisava. Seu olhar dizia tudo. Estava claro para Hermione que ele estava grato, mas que nunca teria a coragem de admitir. Seus olhos cinza, de repente, tinham perdido toda a força que sempre tiveram. Ele se virou e foi embora, levando Hermione a crer que ele deveria estar extremamente desesperado para aceitar uma ajuda dela. Por mais superficial que fosse.

Mas ela ainda estava determinada a descobrir o que estava acontecendo.


	2. Hipocrisia

**Título: **Hurricane

**Autora: **Marie Vigorito

**Disclaimer: **Personagens e ambientes não me pertencem e sim à _J.K. Rowling_.

**N/A: **Sabe o que eu falei sobre seguir o canon? Esqueçam. Quem precisa de canon? Ele foi feito para ser assassinado brutalmente. O canon só vai até aqui, praticamente HASUSHAU Mas espero que gostem, precisei muito trabalho para reavaliá-lo de uma forma que ficasse coerente. Ficou curtinho, acho que minha paciência morreu na metade dele, mas é só uma fase ruim. Sem betagem, esse cap é para ti Arícya.

* * *

><p><strong>II. Hipocrisia<strong>

Constantemente tentamos forçar nós mesmos aos nossos limites - e até além deles. Sobre qual razão? Bom, isso é incerto. Nós simplesmente queremos ser cada vez melhores a cada tentativa feita. Não queremos desperdiçar novas chances para os mesmos erros acontecerem, então fazemos de tudo para que, a cada repetição de um feitio, nós vamos ainda mais longe. É uma coisa humana, essa necessidade de nos superarmos, de irmos além do que temos condições. Fisícas, psicológicas ou sentimentais. Nós extrapolamos o que aguentamos para provarmos que somos melhores que os outros, mesmo que isso não seja verdade. E acabamos aceitando desafios e batalhas internas que vão além do que temos capacidade de lidar.

Draco fez isso. Botou tudo a perder, tomou todos os risco, mas não porque quisesse, não porque queria se mostrar o melhor. E, sim, porque ele não tinha escolhas. Ele tentara, discutira com seus pais até perceber que não era um pedido do Lord e, sim, uma ordem. E, bom, não se ignora ordens do Lord. Só que aquela merda era difícil demais de ser feita.

Esse fora o principal motivo para Draco ter sido escolhido, porque Voldemort sabia que ele tinha poucas chances de conseguir sucesso nessa batalha. Porque ele era fraco, porque ele precisava aprender a ser mais astuto, porque, se ele morresse, não seria uma perda muito grande já que ele não era um Comensal indispensável. Ele mal era um Comensal e aquele era o teste exemplar para que o Lord descobrisse se algum dia ele teria a capacidade de ser.

Matar Albus Dumbledore, a pessoa mais cautelosa e o bruxo mais inteligente de todos os tempos, e isso incluia até mesmo a Granger. Ele era intocável e, as chances de Draco conseguir matá-lo, estavam quase reduzidas a zero e ele confessava que sua própria criatividade e capacidade para inventar e botar em prática os mais extrapolantes planos era extremamente falha e provavelmente dariam uma repercurssão catastrófica. Mas o sonserino tinha que fazer isso de uma maneira discreta ou ele seria obrigado a trazer Comensais da Morte para a escola.

Comensais que não hesitariam em machucar qualquer pessoa que se metesse na frente. Prepotentes filhos da puta. Draco conhecia os estudantes de Hogwarts bem o suficiente para saber que não só um, mas vários, arriscariam suas vidas como heróis, somente para salvar a escola. Mártires filhos da puta. E, por mais que Draco não admitisse, ele não queria que as pessoas se machucassem. Alguns deles eram seus amigos e estiveram do lado dele por cinco anos - ou mais.

Sentado no chão da sala precisa, batendo a cabeça na parede, Draco se culpava por ter falhado em todas as suas outras tentativas. Elas eram tão bem pensadas, mas ele ignorara todas as falhas nos planos, porque ele estava desesperado. Qualquer oportunidade que parecesse um pouco funcionável era completamente aceita para ser utilizada. E o medo era grande, porque ele tinha muito a perder se falhasse e ele não podia correr riscos que não tivessem grandes chances de serem bem sucedidos.

Foi um choque de realidade quanto tudo aquilo foi decidido, porque ele não sabia como agir perante tanta pressão. Era fora da criação que ele recebera, afinal, Draco era de fato um garoto mimado que sempre tivera tudo que quisera e nunca fora obrigado a fazer o que não o agradasse. Sempre tratado com tanto carinho - por mais que fosse mais um carinho de aparências e com segundas intenções do que um carinho que realmente fosse verdadeiro - ele desconhecia a indiferença diante de suas necessidades e de seus desesperos. Ele estava sozinho, mesmo que cercado por tantas pessoas.

**Mansão dos Malfoys**

**08 de Junho de 1996**

_"Draco?" Sua mãe o chamou, tirando-o de seus devaneios. "Está na hora."_

_Ele engoliu à seco, tendo completa consciência do que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele ansiara, não porque quisesse que isso acontecesse e, sim, porque esperava que seus pais arranjassem um jeito de fazer com que ele se livrasse disso tudo. Ele se sentia mais patético do que nunca em ter que pedir favores para seus pais mais uma vez na vida, especialmente agora que já tinha dezesseis anos de idade e com completa consciência e controle de seus atos. Ou pelo menos parcial controle. Mais uma coisa que ele odiava em Potter - toda a sua liberdade e coragem para fazer o que bem entendesse, sempre livrando sua cabeça, sem ter que se preocupar com com as consequências._

_"Estou indo, mãe."_

_Ele não queria descer. Queria deitar na cama e se enroscar enquanto sua mãe ficasse ao lado dele segurando sua mão, dizendo que tudo ia dar certo. Porque era assim que ele se sentia vem, quando alguém o ajudava ou o apoiava. Ele não conseguia fazer nada sozinho. Faltava coragem, faltava confiança. E ele se sentia um merda. Um merda incompetente que não tinha condições de fazer nada que exigisse o mínimo esforço._

_Todos estavam reunidos na sala e olhava diretamente para ele enquanto Draco descia as escadas de cabeça baixa, consumido pelo medo excessivo. Ele podia, inclusive, ouvir as vozes acusadoras de Potter, Weasley e de todos os outros grifinórios falando o quão covarde ele era, que precisava correr para o pai sempre que precisava de alguma coisa, que não tinha chances alguma de lidar com a vida._

_Todas essas vozes só levavam para as imagens correndo na sua cabeça. A briga que ele tivera com seu pai quando esse tinha revelado ser um Comensal da Morte, o medo nos olhos da mãe, a risada fria de Bellatriz, os olhares de pena que Rodolfus dirigia para ele constantemente. Todos estavam no salão, com uma expectativa grosseira no ar. Draco levantou a cabeça quando pisava no último degrau e ele viu._

_O Lord das Trevas estava lá, de costas para ele em uma conversa entusiasmada com sua tia. O menino fraquejou agradecendo que sua mãe estava lá para segurar a mão dele. Uma coisa era engraçada. Ela sempre estivera lá para ele, mas ele só percebera o quão necessária ela tinha se tornado quando não havia mais ninguém lá para ele. Puro interesse, de certa forma, que tinha se tornado dependência e, quem sabe, o amor que ele tanto quisera ter por ela quando era criança. Narcisa estivera lá, com atos e palavras que lhe deram forças extremas. O Lord se virou, encarando Draco com seus olhos em fendas. Um risinho escapou por seus lábios e ele andou para o garoto, com seus passos comedidos e sua postura extravagante. Os Comensais se afastavam conforme ele passava, somente Bellatriz se matinha por perto, andando um pouco atrás do mestre._

_"Senhor Malfoy, é um prazer vê-lo aqui entre nós." Ele falou, sua voz como um silvo baixo. "Estávamos esperando ansiosamente por sua vinda."_

_Voldemort botou uma das mãos no ombro de Draco, puxando o para perto._

_"Espero que o senhor saiba quais são as consequências do seu feitio." Ele tentava soar sério, mas seu tom sarcástico e sádico denunciava o riso em sua voz. "Uma vez que você se junta ao Lord, não tem mais volta."_  
><em>Draco assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Ele tinha consciência que vomitaria se abrisse a boca. Podia facilmente sentir sua respiração ficando mais pesada, seus batimentos cardíacos acelerando a cada passo que dava em direção ao centro da sala, com a mão de Voldemort fazendo força em seu ombro.<em>

_"Estás tremendo?" Perguntou o mestre. "Um covarde, então?"_

_"Milorde, Draco tem muita fibra." Bellatriz interveio em defesa do sobrinho, mesmo que só o fizesse para facilitar a situação da família em geral, não do menino. "Só não está em um bom dia, somente iss.."_

_"Cale-se, Bellatriz." A mulher pulou com a súbita grosseria de Voldemort. "Não preciso de pessoas tentando encher minha cabeça de ladainhas. Eu já tomei minha decisão, minha querida. Mesmo a evidente decepção que esse menino é, quero ver se ele pode lidar com as consequências de se tornar um Comensal. Talvez ele seja tão útil quanto a tia -" Bella sorriu. "Ou simplesmente tão inútil quanto o pai."_

_E o silêncio tinha se tornado completo agora. Sussurros tinham se passado de ináudiveis para inexistentes, a atmosfera se tornando tensa. Draco ouviu Lucius fraquejar de onde estava parado, e o menino olhou para perceber que o pai se apoiava em sua mãe, ambos com expressões aterrorizadas no rosto. Era por eles - e somente por eles, repetia - que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Era por saber que se ele não obedecesse coisas terríveis aconteceriam com seus pais, que Draco não tentava arranjar desculpas para se livrar de toda aquela situação. Porque ele os amava. E ele teria força por eles._

_"Eu consigo." Falou o mais alto que sua voz permitia sem que ele tremesse. "Eu consigo." Repetiu, mas para provar a si mesmo do que para fazer com que os outros acreditassem nele._

_Outra vez Voldemort riu. O som ecoou pelo salão, dando calafrios em todos ali presentes. Logo, Bellatriz acompanhava o mestre, sobre o pretexto de saber que ele gostava que os outros se divertissem com as mesmas coisas que ele. Então o salão estava cheio de risadas cruéis, mas superficiais. De fato, era impossível que todos ali dentro realmente achassem graça de alguma coisa que Voldemort falasse. Talvez um ou dois, no máximo três. Mas o medo era maior do que qualquer outra coisa._

_Bando de covardes, Draco pensou, e ainda têm coragem de dizer alguma coisa sobre mim. Verdade era que todos ali eram covardes. Eles tinham medo de uma coisa que nem ao menos tinha sido provada que aconteceria. Afinal, se todos se voltassem contra o mestre, como ele lidaria com isso? Draco sabia que todos ali atestavam que tinham os mesmo valores, as mesmas crenças que Voldemort. O que só os tornavam hipócritas já que o próprio não passava de um mestiço. Inferior à todos os puro-sangues ali presente. Hipócritas._

_"Ouviram o garoto?" Voldemort, claramente, se divertia. "Ele consegue." Virou seus olhos em fendas para ele. "Veremos então."_

_Em passos rápidos e leves, Voldemort se aproximou de Draco novamente, puxando o braço esquerdo do garoto. Ele tremeu ao toque, o medo subindo por seu corpo, o nervosismo e a ansiedade dominando cada pensamento bom que ele tentava manter, cada partícula de alegria que ainda restava na sua mente. Facilmente comparada a sensação de ter um Dementador por perto - uma experiência que ele nunca mais queria ter. Inclusive os dois eram parecidos demais. Tanto Voldemort quanto os Dementadores eram cruéis, sádicos e acabavam com toda e qualquer alegria das pessoas. O mais rápido o possível._

_A manga da blusa preta que Draco vestia foi rudemente puxada para cima, um arfar escapou por seus lábios. Ele era capaz de sentir uma pequena lágrima descer pelo seu rosto, por mais que ele tentasse evitar que qualquer emoção fosse percebida pelas demais pessoas na sala. Mas era tarde demais._

_"Ele chora." Voldemort falou, tirando a varinha das vestes e apontando diretamente para o braço do loiro._

_"Patético."_

_Risadas foram ouvidas e o silêncio novamente dominou o ambiente. Com um último sorriso sádico, Voldemort apertou a varinha contra o braço de Draco e murmurou o feitiço._

_Um grito escapou pelos lábios do garoto, enquanto a dor aumentava cada vez mais._

* * *

><p>De volta ao presente, Draco batia a cabeça lentamente contra a parede, lembrando-se cada vez mais da dor que sentira enquanto a marca era feita e a dor que sempre passava pelo seu corpo toda vez que o Lord estava com raiva, ou simplesmente quando algum dos Comensais tocava na marca. Ele odiava aquela dor, odiava sentir dor, mas pelo menos ele sentia alguma coisa.<p>

Levantou a cabeça para encarar o armário, o ódio que ele supria daquele simples objeto ficando cada vez maior. O trabalho que estava dando para consertá-lo era grande demais, consumia cada parte de energia que sobrava dele. Saber que Potter já estava desconfiado era mais uma merda a ser considerada, já que ele podia muito bem correr atrás de Dumbledore e falar tudo, arruinando todos os planos do loiro. Isso se Granger não ficasse quieta, e por Deus, ele queria que ela ficasse. Sim, ele já estava rogando por Deus, no auge de sua hipocrisia. Se sentia cada vez mais patético por ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse nível problemático a ponto de depender de Granger - e de Deus.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, você está bem?"<p>

A morena levantou a cabeça por um instante, para encontrar Ron olhando para ela com aqueles olhos azuis que demonstravam uma grande preocupação. Ela estivera ocupada demais, alheia ao resto, enquanto fingia estudar Poções, mas estava completamente concentrada em pensar em Draco e a forma como ele se prostrara diante dela, além da fisionomia cansada e toda a tristeza em seus olhos, ela se sentia preocupada com ele, de certa forma, por mais ridículo e desnecessário que fosse.

"Sim." Hermione respondeu, forçando um sorriso. "Só um pouco cansada, nada demais."

"Você prestou atenção no que eu estava falando?" Ron perguntou e a menina foi capaz de perceber um tom magoado em sua voz.

"Você estava falando de... quadribol?" Arriscou, sabendo que quadribol era o assunto favorito de Ron, aumentando as chances dela de acertar.

"Que diabos, Hermione." Ele se levantou, definitivamente chateado com a falta de interesse da amiga. "Eu estava te perguntando sobre a tarefa de poções. Mas esquece, você deve estar muito ocupada pensando em... qualquer outra coisa. Vou dormir, boa noite."

Ela estava tão cansada, mas tão cansada, que nem ao menos tentou se levantar e pedir desculpas, como faria se fosse um dia normal. Mas aquele não era um dia normal. Por mais que tivesse tentado negar, ela passara o dia inteiro se questionando o que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo quando não estava na aula ou comendo no salão principal. Às vezes ele nem ao menos estava lá, o que só fazia Hermione se questionar se o plano dele estava dando certo.

E, por mais estranho que parecesse e mesmo que ela não tivesse a menor noção de qual era o plano, ela queria que desse certo. Para o bem dele, para que ele não acabasse extremamente machucado.

E por que mesmo ela se importava?


End file.
